


Enjoy your Penance

by LeviathanVIII (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley Ships it, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Gen, Hurt Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Purgatory, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeviathanVIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this horrifying idea of how season 10 could end or at least… something Crowley could pull, this emerged from the pics of purgatory (at least it looks like the same location) on twitter, as well as the promo part “I’ve got Sam and Dean right where I want them.” I doubt the writers would dare... but Crowley's monologue hit me outta no where and i didn't want to suffer alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy your Penance

**Author's Note:**

> I uh just needed to share, though it’s only half formed and sort of script format... but, this won’t happen r-right?
> 
> //stage setting comments//  
> >>Semi-random scene break notorious within Supernatural and or, the idea didn't come with that part.

**Castiel:** Who knows, maybe I’ll get lucky and actually die this time

//Castiel jumps into the event horizon while Sam and Crowley hold Dean back//

 **Dean:** Cas No!

>> 

//Cas and the little of his remaining grace successfully disrupted the singularity between earth and purgatory separating the realms once again as they should be, though Cas didn’t die, nor did he end up in purgatory, he was merely spit out the other side of it as the event horizon dissipated. Dean rushes forward to cradle Castiel, checking his pulse first //

 **Castiel:** Better luck next time?

 **Dean:** There better not be a next time!

>> 

//Dean and Cas are to the side in the dark, blurred into the background//

 **Crowley:** Bloody Finally!

//Crowley takes out his wallet and provides a hundred USD bill to Sam who takes it without batting an eye//

 **Sam:** This is your fault, you’re buying an extra room tonight too.

 **Crowley:** You sure you’ll need one?

 **Sam:** If I don’t need one, I’ll be locking those two in a closet.

 **Crowley:** If you need help with that, give me a call, I’d be more than happy to help.

>> 

 **Rowena:** What are you doing? Playing matchmaker is for cupids not a demon let alone a boy king, I thought you were over being a half human numb nut!

 **Crowley:** Oh, trust me. I have the Winchesters right where I want them. Their defenses are down, they have one last strand of hope ripe for burning.

>>

//Castiel’s hands are bound in melted angel blade cuffs engraved with Enochian and witchcraft. His arms hang from a chain connected to the ceiling as he rests his knees on the floor covered in what appears to be an ancient binding spell similar in nature to a devils trap, though for an angel in this case. Like a circle of lit holy oil, only more… permeant. His vessel is gagged, and he isn’t angel enough anymore to have a celestial voice to be silenced.//

 **Crowley:** Now you understand what it is like to be so close to what you want, so close you can taste it, only to have it ripped out from under you. Remember our little affair about Purgatory, how I was so very close to having half the souls in my reserve only to watch you use, abuse, and then loose that power. This will be the penance that you have been searching for ever since you remembered destroying the better half of Heaven, the penance you know you deserve.

You both finally talked, those unspoken walls completely obliterated, then you bid him to rest. You promised him that you would be there in the morning for him and for you, but you won’t be, nor will that Continental of yours.

So close, and yet so far. You’ve abandoned him… again, like you always do, like everyone does.

He will never find you here, not until he dies anyway. We all know he won’t care then though, back to being hell of wheels. And you will be here. I’m not going to just let you die dear Castiel, you want that too much… I’m not nearly that merciful.

It will take a few decades or centuries if we’re lucky, where I let you weaken to the point where you can’t fight it, then I’ll force feed you more grace, keep you alive a little longer. I already have 10 bottles for you, 10 angels that have been killed for your continued existence. This will continue until you are the last angel to exist outside of heaven, only then will I let you rot.

But before you die, the last thing you will ever see will be a very broken Dean Winchester by my side. Sam Winchester long since gone at the edge of a blade that was not the first. Dean will watch you die; watch the location of the First Blade die with you. With the First Blade forever lost, nothing will be able to kill him, nothing aside from your long absent father or your caged siblings. After that, he will exist forever, and he’ll never have his other half, the First Blade dumbass – not you, and thus Dean will never have enough power to take me down.

You will die knowing just how very far you have fallen, knowing just how many angels have been killed to extend this penance of yours, and knowing just how much you have failed Dean Winchester and the rest of humanity and all of heaven alike.

Enjoy your penance Castiel, you’ve more than earned it.

//Crowley turns and exists the room, the heavy door slamming loudly behind him, the last shot will be of a defeated Castiel, head hung, and tears dripping on the floor below him.//


End file.
